diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 17
(Donnerstag, 09.09.2010) Die Rückreise Rakel begrüßte James mit einem Kuss, zu dem er ihr ein wenig entgegenkommen musste, obwohl sie sich hochreckte. "Bereit zur Abreise?" fragte er. "Ja. Leider." meinte Rakel. "Ich will auch nicht weg." gab James zu. "Du weißt schon, dass dieser Urlaub ... unvergesslich ist?" fragte sie leise und lächelte. "Nein, ist er das etwa?" er grinste. "Also.. Eigentlich war es ein ganz gewöhnlicher Urlaub. Nichts besonderes." er grinste immer noch. Rakel schnaubte belustigt und meinte "Esrtid würde vermutlich sagen 'Wiiiiieso? Ist doch nix passiert?'". "Höchst wahrscheinlich.left|thumb|Auf dem Hochplateau Rakel meinte "Und für mich ist er trotzdem unvergesslich." und lächelte strahlend. James legte beide Arme um Rakel und sagte "Für mich auch.". Rakel schmiegte sich an und sagte "Mmmmmh wie schön. In Sturmwind werde ich wohl besser ein wenig auf Distanz gehen.". James meinte "Und jetzt satteln wir lieber die Greifen. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.". "Ja, Meister." sagte sie grinsend und löste sich. Sie gingen auf ihr Zimmer, Rakel verband ihren Arm für das Training und sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Danach schickte James Rakel schon zum Greifen vor und ging das Zimmer bezahlen. Davon, dass sie auch etwas bezahlen könnte, wollte er nichts wissen. Rakels Greif machte eine außerplanmäßige Zwischenlandung irgendwo im Dschungel, ließ sich aber nach einer Weile, die Rakel zum Umziehen nutze, glücklicher Weise zum Weiterfliegen bewegen. Schließlich landete auch sie in Sturmwind, James erwartete sie schon. Auf dem Weg zur Schule begegneten sie Frau Feyn. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, als Anastina grinsend sagte "Und ... die Urlaubsmitbringsel verheilen gut?" wurde Rakel rot. Genau in dem Moment kam Estrid dazu und fragte Rakel "Warum wirst'n du wieder rot?". Rakel murmelte "Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen." und erwiderte Estrids Umarmung und erklärte ihr "Weil ich mich verletzt hab und daher mein erstes praktisches Training auch mein letztes bisher war.". Anastina verließ die Runde, dafür stieß Meister Branwick dazu. Estrid meinte "Berchen hat gesagt, ihr wäret in Beutebucht gewesen?". "Plaudertasche." meinte Rakel und fragte sich, woher er das wissen konnte. "Muss ich da was wissen?" fragte Estrid breit grinsend. Rakel meinte "Ja, es ist wunderschön dort, du solltest auch mal hinreisen, Estrid." und James sagte "Nein, musst du nicht." und lächelte Estrid an. Meister Branwick klemmte seine Daumen unter den Gürtel. James verschwand schonmal ins Schulgebäude um sich umzuziehen, er sah noch 'piratesk' aus. Estrid fragte "Herr Branwick, alles in Ordnung? Wollt Ihr auch einen Kuss auf die Wange?" und grinste. "Hrrmmm... ich glaube nicht das ich den unbedingt brauche." erwiderte dieser. "Sagt das nicht bevor ihr keinen bekommen habt." meinte Estrid. Rakel sagte "Ich würd auch gern noch meine Tasche auspacken. Kommt ihr mit?". "Klar, erzähl mir alles." meinte Estrid und hakte sich bei Rakel ein. "Also?" fragte sie neugierig. "Herrlich! Sooo klares Wasser." schwärmte ihr Rakel vor. "Und James?" fragte Estrid. "Und wir sind von hohen Felsen rein gesprungen! Total aufregend." sagte Rakel. "Du lenkst ab." stellte Estrid grinsend fest. "Wovon denn?" fragte Rakel scheinheilig. Zurück in der Schule In der Schule begegneten sie Berath. Rakel ergriff die Gelegenheit mit Berath zu plaudern und nach seiner Reise zu fragen, bis Estrid sie schließlich mit einem "Raaaaaakel... Nu erzähl" deutlich darauf hinwies, das dies wohl nicht zu umgehen wäre. "Ja Esrtid? Komm, ich will auf mein Zimmer kurz. Den Rucksack los werden.". Sie gingen nach oben und Estrid forderte sie mit einem "Erzähhhhl!" unmissverständlich auf, ihr Informationsdefizit aufzufüllen. Sie schaut Rakel wissbegierig an. "Was willst du hören? Wie toll James in Badehose aussieht?" fragte Rakel grinsend. "Naja eher nicht." meinte Estrid. "Nicht? Mmmh. Was denn?". "Gabs Kussi?" fragte Estrid neugierig. Rakel war das Terrain etwas zu heiß. "Wenn ich das beantworte, fragst du dann immer weiter?" fragte sie zurück. Estrid sagte "Hmm ja. Was denkst du denn?". Rakel meinte "Dann kürzen wir das vielleicht ab, an meinem ... äh .. Zustand hat sich nichts geändert. Ich bin immer noch Jungfrau, Frau Inspektorin.". Und das war nicht mal gelogen. Und doch fühlte es sich so schmerzlich falsch an, Estrid nicht die volle Wahrheit zu erzählen. Estrid sagte "Moaaaaaa....nix passiert? also wenigstens Kuss oder so?". Rakel überwand sich und sagte "Mmmmhmh. Na gut. ja.". "Oha! Was?" fragte Estrid nach. "Aber reib' ihm das nicht unter die Nase!" wie Rakel sie an. Estrid schaute Rakel gespannt an. "Außerdem hat er gesagt, dass er in meiner Gegenwart die Gedanken wunderbar frei bekommt." meinte Rakel. "Die Sau." meinte Estrid und lachte. Rakel musterte sie etwas verwirrt, sie konnte sich den Kommentar nicht so recht erklären und fügte zwinkernd hinzu "Vermutlich weil ich so langweilig und uninteressant bin.". "Neiiin" sagte Estrid. "Nein?" fragte Rakel. "Also..." begann strid grinsend "Das entwickelt sich ja prächtig.". "Ich freu' mich für dich. Du hast voll verdient glücklich zu sein" meinte Estrid, umarmte ihre Freundin und ließ diese mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen zurück. Wieder unten wurde Rakel von ihrem 'Brüderchen' umarmt und er gab ihr ein altes Buch. "Hier das Tagebuch meines Vaters... Steht was drin über einen Ringelblum mit zwei Kindern..." meinte er beiläufig. "hui! Echt? Oooh" sagte Rakel und griff nach dem Buch. "Und dein Vater?" fragte sie besorgt. "Hab ihn gefunden..." meinte Berath. "Ich sehs.". Berath zog sein gewaltiges, zweihändiges Schwert aus der Halterung an seinem Rücken. "Sein Schwert?" fragte Rakel. "Ich... musste ihn töten..." erklärte Berath seufzend. "Aber... ja, es ist seins... Reden war nicht möglich..." erklärte Berath. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen soll." meinte Rakel. "Warte noch bevor du danke sagst..." erwiderte Berath und holte eine Perle hervor. "Die hab ich gefunden... ist für dich.". "Oh hübsch. Danke." Rakel war überrascht. "Seltsam, dass er dennoch das Buch bei sich hatte. Vermutlich hat ein Rest von ihm daran gehangen." meinte sie, aber Berath schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Er hatte das Buch nicht..." meinte Berath, während Rakel ihn nochmal umarmte. "Nein?" fragte Rakel. "Nein... es lag auf dem Hof... in einem Fass. Darin war ein Dokument... eine Einladung nach Burg Fenris.". "Schau an." meinte Rakel. "Auf dem Rückweg von der Burg wurde mein Vater... du weißt schon.". "Geuntodet?" vermutete Rakel. Berath lachte und Rakel grinste schief. "Nein... ermordet." erklärte Berath. "Oh Und später .... dann" begann sie und Berath ergänzte "... wurde er untot und dann ein Verlassener.". Rakel nickte und meinte "Komm, schauen wir mal, wer so zum Unterricht kommt." Offenes Training So gingen sie zusammen vor den Hof der Schule, wo die beiden Meister und Estrid herum standen. Vor James stand eine winzige Person, die Rakel erst gar nicht gesehen hatte, eine Gnomin, die neugierig umher blinzelte. Er fragte gerade schmunzelnd "Noch irgendwelche Fragen, Miss?". "Fragen? Ähm...ich weiß nicht, er hat mich doch gefragt oder?" meinte diese. "Dann frage ich mal weiter." meinte Meister Febrosi. "Welche Art der Waffenausbildung wünscht Ihr Euch denn genau? Dolche, würde ich tippen.". Rakel dachte laut "Wobei sich fragt, ob Gnome mit Dolchen nicht so lernen sollten zu kämpfen, wie Menschen mit Schwertern.". Die Gnomin sagte "Hm....also ich glaube mein Opa hätte sich gefreut wenn ich seine Messer benutzen würde...glaube ich.". Derweil trat eine Frau hinzu und fragte "Bin ich hier richtig für das Kampftraining?". James bestätigte dieser ihre Frage und meinte zu der Gnomin "Dann sollten wir ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen.". Die Frau meinte - wohl mehr zu sich selbst - "Klasse. Hat mich meine Orientierung doch nicht betrogen.". Rakel schmunzelte. left|thumb|Vor der SchuleDie Gnomin nickte eifig und sagte "Ja gut.". James wandte sich der zweiten Dame zu und fragte "Und Ihr, Miss? Habt Ihr besondere Wünsche, was die Waffengattung angeht?". "Ich würde mich gern im waffenlosen Kampf austoben." meinte diese lächelnd. "Lässt sich einrichten." sagte der Meister und Rakel fragte vorlaut "In Sandalen? Da tritt euch doch jemand auf die Zehen.". Sie zwinkerte. "Ich dachte, ich trainiere gleich Barfuß, für besseren Stand." erklärte die Frau. "Oh." Rakel war erstaunt. Die Gnomin meinte "Gerauft habe ich immer mit meiner Schwester, das kann ich." und kicherte. James grinste. Sie plauderten ein Weilchen, Estrid verabschiedete sich und James fragte die Damen nach ihren Namen. "Tigili, nur Tigili bisher." erklärte die Gnomin. Die Frau sagte "Lillet McKillney, sehr erfreut.". James, Berath und Rakel stellten sich auch vor. Als Meister Branwick die Interessenten nach innen in den Hof bat, gingen sie zusammen hinein. "Ahhh, zwei Schüler heute. Sehr gut." meinte Meister Branwick. right|thumb|Im SchulhofAuch er fragte nach den Wünschen der Schülerinnen und erklärte, was die Kampfkunstschule so macht. Lillet sagte "Ja, ich würde mich gerne dem waffenlosen Kampf widmen, wenn das möglich wäre.". "Wäre möglich." bestätigte der Meister nickend. "Und mir anschauen, wie ihr trainiert." fügte Lillet hinzu. "In Ordnung, und die junge Gnomdame?" wendete sich Meister Branwick der Gnomin zu. Tigili sagte "Und ich...mit den Dolchen...Messern ..was ich hier habe.". Sie zeigte die Dolche an ihrem Gürtel. Meister Branwick meinte "Gut, dann wird Meister Febrosi sich um Euch kümmern, Miss Tigili, und ich werde mich um Euer Training kümmern, Miss." und sah dabei zu Lillet, die sich nochmal vorstellte "McKillney, Lillet McKillney.". James gab der Gnomin ein Zwichen, ihm zu folgen und Rakel fragte "Soll ich schonmal Stroh auslegen, Meister?". Meister Branwick meinte zu Berath "Berath, dir würden Dolche auch nicht Schaden, auf zu Meister Febrosi.". Berath nickt, mehr ergeben als begeistert. Zu Rakel sagte er "Ja, Stroh wäre sehr gut Rakel, danke.". Während Rakel einen Strohballen holte, die Verschnürung löste und das Stroh um die waffenlose Gruppe verteilte, befragte James die Gnomin. "Habt Ihr Eure Dolche schon einmal einsetzten müssen?" fragte er diese. "Also seit ich sie habe benutze ich sie oft." sie zog einen Dolch heraus, der sehr dreckig war. "Zum Graben und so.". James lächelte. "Also fangen wir ganz vorne an. Darf ich Eure Messer kurz sehen?" fragte er die Gnomin. "Ja sicher doch." sagte die Gnomin. Rakel sagte zu Meister Branwick "Wenn es recht ist, Meister, werde ich auch beim Dolchkampf zuschauen. Wenn ihr mich braucht, stehe ich natürlich zur Verfügung.". Ihr Meister antwortete leise "Kannst du machen, wenn du möchtest, aber frag mal die Dame auf dem Fass hinter uns, ob sie ebenfalls mitmachen möchte.". Rakel tat es, aber die Frau auf dem Fass wollte lieber zusehen. Rakel trat also zu James, Berath und Tigili. Die Gnomin fasste das Messer an der Klinge an und hielt es dem Meister hin. James musterte die Klingen eingehend und ließ sich auch Beraths Messer geben und betrachtete es ebenfalls. "Gut, ähnliche Exemplare." befand er. "Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Dolchen. Jede Untergruppe wird anders verwendet." führte James gerade aus, als ein älterer Mann in einer Kutte den Schulhof betrat. "Entschuldigung. Ist das hier das Training der Kampfkunstschule?". Berath bestätigte und James sah zu dem Mann rüber und nickte. Dieser meinte "Nun ähm" er zögerte "ich wollte fragen, ob ihr mir ein paar Grundlagen erklären würde. beziehungsweise... Was wären da die Kosten?". "Der Kurs ist kostenlos. Woran dachtet Ihr denn genau?" fragte James. "Vielleicht ein paar Grundlagen. Ich hatte letztlich ein paar Zusammentreffen mit Leuten, die die Priesterrobe nicht wirklich respektieren." erklärte der Mann. "Grundlagen mit Waffen oder ohne?" fragte James. "hm...Vielleicht mit dem Stab." sagte der Mann. "Oh..". "Da wurden mir in meiner Jugend wenigstens Grundlagen gezeigt. Ich denke für waffenlosen Kampf bin ich zu alt.". James sagte "Stäbe gehören leider nicht zu unserem Angebot. Wir beschränken uns auf Klingen." und der Mann schaute etwas enttäuscht. Rakel meinte "Aber waffenloser Kampf wird von Meister Branwick gerade unterrichtet. Falls ihr einmal nicht an euren Stab kommt.". "Das wäre vielleicht nicht falsch." gab dieser zu. Rakel lächelte. James sagte lauter "Sheridan?". Der Meister war gerade in einen Kampf mit Lillet verwickelt und hörte nicht. Der Mann in der Robe meinte "Ich brauche ja nur Grundlagen. Genug, um zu überleben, bis Hilfe kommt.". Rakel meinte "Wie ungehörig, Euch anzugreifen." und James bat sie "Hmm.. Rakel, bringst du den Herrn bitte zu Meister Branwick? Du kennst den Grundkurs ja schon.". Rakel tat ihm natürlich den Gefallen und führte den Mann zu der anderen, kleinen Gruppe. "Darf ich mich vorstellen, Mein Name ist Bertros Müller." sagte der Mann zu ihr und verbeugte sich höflich. "Mein Name ist Rakel, angenehm." sagte Rakel. "Meister?" fragte sie, bei Meister Branwick angekommen. "Dies ist Bertros Müller, er würde gern am waffenlosen Kampf teilnehmen.". Der Meister blickte zu Bertros hinüber und lächelte leicht, während er die Hand hob, wohl um Lillet Einhalt zu gebieten. Herr Müller verbeugte sich vor dem Meister. "Bruder Bertros nehme ich an? Wir hatten Briefkontakt?". "Herr Branwick. Wir haben ja schon Briefe ausgetauscht.". left|thumb|Im SchulhofRakel wandte sich wieder der Dolchgruppe zu. Berath murmelte unzufrieden herum, und Meister Febrosi erklärte ihm "Grundkenntnisse schaden dir nicht, Berath.". Berath verzog das Gesicht "Ihr habt zu gute Ohren, Meister.". Rakel grinste breit. "Da Dolche nicht die stabilsten Waffen sind, benutzt man sie in der Regel auch nicht für Hiebe. Wir stechen also." führte der Meister aus, während die unstete Gnomin von einem Bein auf das andere tippelte und sich immer wieder umschaute. Die Dame vom Fass hatte sich inzwischen dazu gesellt. "Vorzugsweise in 'weiche' Körpergegenden." führte James weiter aus. "Kann mir einer der Anwesenden Beispiele für solche Orte nennen? Außer dir, Rakel.". Rakel schmunzelte. Tigili vermutete "Ähm...ähm der Bauch?" und die Dame vom Fass deutete auf die Innenseite Ihres Schenkels. "Beides richtig." meinte der Meister. "Sind Euch noch mehr Stellen bekannt?" fragte der Meister. Meister Branwick kam herüber und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. "Würde sich einer der Schüler zu meinem Nahkampfunterricht gesellen?" fragte er und blickte dabei zu Berath und Rakel. Rakel sah zu Berath, der ja nicht wirklich begeistert bei der Sache war. "Willst du? Oder soll ich?" fragte sie ihn. Berath sagte "Nein, danke, ich habe schon eine Einheit mit Euch gemacht.". Rakel staunte und meinte dann zu Meister Branwick "Dann komme ich mit Euch, Meister, ich hoffe, ich verpasse nichts für mich neues hier." sie lächelte. Meister Branwick meinte "Da braucht ihr keine Angst haben Rakel, ihr bekommt Eure Lektionen.". Rakel begleitete ihn zu dem Pater und Lillet. Der Meister rieb sich grinsend die Hände. "Ich glaube, ich werde mich gleich furchtbar zum Narren machen." meinte der Pater. "Nein, hier macht sich keiner zum Narren." stellte der Meister klar. "Rakel, zeig uns einmal die passive Nahkampfhaltung die ich dir gezeigt habe." bat er seine Schülerin. Rakel stellte ein Bein zurück, drehte den Fuß quer und setzte das andere Bein ein wenig vor, den Fuß gerade nach vorn. Sie legte die Arme locker über der Brust zusammen, nebeneinander, nicht verschränkt und ging schließlich ein wenig in die Knie und wippte leicht. Lillet schaute interessiert. "Bitte ahmt ihre Haltung nach. Falsch machen könnt ihr nichts dabei." bat der Meister und sagte leise "Gut Rakel." und nickte ihr zu. Rakel lächelte. Der Pater versuchte etwas ungeschickt die Haltung von Rakel zu kopieren. Der Meister korrigierte ihn und danach auch Lillet ein wenig. Rakel sah immer mal wieder zu der Dolchgruppe hinüber. James hatte wieder einen Wachswürfel aus der Schule geholt und ließ die Schüler darauf einstechen. "Nun wippt einmal alle drei etwas in den Knien, und korrigiert die Haltung so das ihr wirklich fest steht, auch beim Wippen." forderte der Meister sie auf. Rakel wippte. "Gut, nun möchte ich das ihr beide mir und Rakel zuseht." Rakel trat zu ihrem Meister. "Ein Tänzchen, Meister?" fragte sie. "Nein noch nicht." antwortete er schmunzelnd. Er begab sich wieder in die passive Kampfhaltung, die Arme lagen locker vor der Brust, das Vorderbein geradeaus und das hintere leicht schräg dazu versetzt. "Der Vorteil an dieser Haltung ist, es wirkt nicht aggressiv." führte er aus "Aber ihr seid auf einen kommenden Angriff gefasst, ohne das der Gegner dies weiß. Und ihr könnt Euch zu Wehr setzen. Achtung Rakel!". Rakel wirkte hochkonzentriert. Ihr Meister schlug mit der rechten Hand einen angedeuteten Schwinger mit geschlossener Faust nach Rakels Gesicht. Rakel wischte den Schlag mit ihrer linken Hand nach außen, so dass er an ihr vorbeigeht und legte die Hand schnell wieder genauso bereit auf ihre Brust. "Wie ihr seht, wischt Rakel meinen Schlag einfach beiseite und hält ihre Deckung dennoch aufrecht.". Er wiederholte den Schlag von eben, setzte aber sofort mit einem weiteren Schlag mit er anderen Hand nach. Rakel wischte erst den einen, dann den anderen beiseite. Jeweils mit der Hand auf der gleichen Seite. Als ihr rechter Arm auf des Meisters linken traf, verzog sie kurz ihr Gesicht. Der Meister nickte Rakel zu und wippte leicht im Oberkörper, wohl seine Art der Verbeugung, bevor er sich wieder den Schülern zuwendete. "Dann möchte ich nun das ihr miteinander genau das trainiert, stellt euch Gesicht gegen Gesicht und nehmt zuerst die Haltung ein. Leise fragte er Rakel "War es zu hart?", aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. Von ihrem Schnitt wusste der Meister nichts und sie wollte jetzt auch nicht davon anfangen. Wie es sich anfühlte, war er wieder aufgegangen. Lillet und der Pater übten miteinander, zunächst mit vorsichtigen Ohrfeigen, die beiseite gewischt wurden. Beide waren erstaunt, wie gut das gelang. Rakel schaute kurz zu den Versuchen am Wachswürfel und lächelte. Sie traute sich zu, inzwischen direkt in das Kreuz zu stoßen, geübt hatte sie genug an den Zielscheiben und Strohpuppen. Lillet sagte "Herr Priester!?" sie lächelte "Haben wir sowas etwa schonmal gemacht?" und Meister Branwick nickte "Wunderbar". Rakel sagte "Mir scheint, der Bruder war nicht immer ein solcher, stimmt's?". Und ihr Meister sagte "Wie ich euch schrieb Bruder, man braucht nicht für alles Kraft." er zwinkerte. "Ein Müller und Familienvater. Die eine oder andere Kneipenschlägerei inbegriffen. Allerdings wurde ich öfter verprügelt, als das ich gewonnen hätte." erklärte Bertros und lächelte leicht. "Das erklärt den Namen." fand Rakel. "Allerdings, und Müller sind ja eigentlich nicht die schwächsten." meinte der Meister. "Ein Familiengeschäft, ein Familienname. Nun ja. die Kraft lässt mit der Zeit nach. Das Geschäft hat jetzt mein Sohn und ich lebe in der Abtei." erzählte der Müller. "Das ist der natürlich Lauf der Dinge, das die Kraft nachlässt." der Meister nickte. "So kraftlos, war das grad' gar nicht." meinte Lillet. Sie übten weiter miteinander. Bis der Meister sagte "Gut, Halt hier. Wie ihr seht, könnt ihr auf ganz einfache Weise Schläge gegen Euch abwehren, oft jedoch reicht es nicht, einfach abzuwehren. Deshalb möchte ich nun das ihr jeweils einen Konterschlag führt, das sähe dann in etwa so aus.". Er winkte Rakel heran. Rakel begab sich vor ihrem Meister in die Ausgangsstellung. "Bitte einmal einen Hieb Rakel.". Rakel ließ ihre rechte Hand direkt auf des Meisters Gesicht zuschnellen. Er wischte Rakels Schlag mit der linken Hand beiseite, dann macht er einen schnellen Schritt auf sie zu, wobei er ihre rechte Hand packte und nach außen drückte, fast zeitgleich zum Schritt nach vorne führte er eine Gerade von unten nach oben auf Rakels Nasenspitze zu, stoppt dann aber. "Beeindruckend." meinte der Pater. right|thumb|Die waffenlose GruppeRakel versuchte, den Schlag mit der Linken abzuwehren, durch das Festhalten konnte sie nicht zurückweichen und ihr Wischen kam zu spät. Der Meister nickte ihr zu. "Das verlangt aber sicher gute Reflexe?" fragte der Pater. "Und wenn der Schlag die Nase trifft, oder aber das Gesicht, muss man den Gegner mit aller Kraft von sich drücken, das ermöglicht eine Flucht." führte der Meister aus. "Üben wir zuerst einmal den Schlag. Stellt euch alle drei in einer Reihe auf, damit ich euch sehen kann. Zusammenfassend: Das Hinterbein, wird in einem Ausfallschritt zum vorderen, und gleichzeitig fährt die flache Hand nach vorne.". Er demonstrierte das ganze langsam genug, damit man es nachvollziehen konnte, ein Ausfallschritt, bei welchem die flache Hand mit dem Hinterbein mit wanderte und sich schließlich nach vorne streckte. "Schön langsam, nachmachen." forderte er seine drei Schüler auf. Alle drei machten die Bewegung nach. Der Meister betrachtete alle drei eingehend und zwirbelte seinen Kinnbart. "Oh oh." meinte Rakel, als sie das sah und schmunzelte. "Rakel, bitte nicht die Faust ballen." sagte ihr Meister. "Warum nicht, könnt ihr euch vorstellen warum?". "Sieht der Gegner zu früh, was ich vorhabe?" mutmaßte Rakel. "Das wäre eine Möglichkeit." meinte der Meister. "Warum keine Faust? ein Schlag in die Magengrube kann Wunder wirken?" fragte Lillet. "Die Faust kostet Reaktionzeit, solltet Ihr Euch umentscheiden müssen. Es kann sein, das ihr schnell improviersieren und statt zu schlagen, greifen müsst, mit einer geschlossenen Faust kostet das dann aber Zeit." erklärte er. "Also erst im letzten Moment die Hand ballen?" fragte Rakel. "Gar nicht ballen." sagte der Meister. "Aber dann stauch' ich mir die Finger?" meinte Rakel. Der Meister erklärte, dass ein Schlag mit dem Handballen das effektivste sei. "Weil ihr damit eine gerade Linie mit eurem Arm bildet, hat das denselben Effekt wie ein Lanzenstoß, mit einer geballten Faust nehmt ihr Schwung aus dem Hieb." sagte er. Rakel meinte "Ich dachte, wenn man die Hand ballt und mit den Knöcheln zuschlägt, wäre das auch in einer Linie. Aber gut. Hab ich wieder was gelernt. Es kostet Zeit." sie lächelte dabei. "Dann möchte ich es dir demonstrieren, Rakel." sagte ihr Meister. Er deutete einen Schlag gegen Rakel an, genauso wie er es eben demonstriert hatte, dann allerdings zuckt seine Hand zu ihrem Kragen und greift diesen. "Urgs" machte Rakel. Er ließ sie wieder los. "Mit geballter Faust wäre es mir nur schwer möglich, mich so schnell umzuentscheiden.". "Stimmt." Gab Rakel zu. Sie verbeugte sich vor ihrem Meister, dieser wippte leicht im Oberkörper und lächelte Rakel zu. "Aber gut, Grifftechniken sind etwas zu diffizil um sie an einem Abend zu erlernen. Darum wollen wir heute nur den Schlag üben." sagte er. Er holte einen mit Schaffellen gepolsterten Schild hervor und schnallte sich diesen um den Unterarm. "Einer nach dem anderen einen kräftigen Hieb gegen den Schild bitte, und zwar so kräftig, das ich Probleme bekomme." er zwinkerte und klopfte auf den Schild. Er stellte den langen Schild ab, stellte ein Bein dahinter, um ihn abzustützen und hielt mit beiden Händen dagegen. "Ich würde sagen unser Bruder zuerst.". Der Reihe nach führten sie den gezeigten Schlag mit dem Handballen aus. Der Pater schlug zuerst mit der Faust zu und hinterließ einen roten Fleck auf dem Schild. Beim zweiten Mal nahm er den Handballen und schaffte es, den Schild ein gutes Stück zu bewegen. Als zweites kam Lillet an die Reihe. Des Meisters Schild wurde hart getroffen, wie das hölzerne Pochen gut verdeutlichte, und wippte ebenso deutlich nach hinten wie beim Pater, obwohl der Meister mit beiden Armen dagegen hielt. "Gut so, noch einmal, diesmal nicht bei Kontakt unterbrechen, sondern weiter schieben." sagte er. Lillet schlug noch einmal zu und der Schild wippte nun noch deutlicher nach hinten. "Gut so." meinte er nickend, "Und nun noch Rakel bitte.". left|thumb|Die Dolch-GruppeRakel stellte sich auf, leicht im Wiegeschritt, dann führte sie den geübten Schlag gegen den Schild aus, setzte ihr hinteres Bein dabei vor und schlug mit durchgestrecktem Arm mit dem linken Handballen gegen den Schild. Der Schild pochte auch diesesmal hölzern und wurde deutlich zurückgedrängt, der Meister nickte Rakel zu. "Auch hier, gut gemacht." Er erklärte den Schülern "Dieser Schlag sollte auf das Gesicht des Gegners geführt werden, weil dies ermöglicht, dass ihr ihn genügend verwirrt, um ihn tatsächlich zu führen. Außerdem, und das will ich nicht verhehlen, birgt dieser Schlag ein hohes Verletzungsrisiko für euren Gegner. Bei einem richtigen Treffer ist ein Nasenbruch fast sicher. Und selbst dann wenn es keinen Nasenbruch geben sollte, wird Eurem Gegner der Schmerz in den Schädel schießen und ebenso werden ihm die Tränen in die Augen treten. Er wird nichts sehen und das Denken wird durch den Schmerz schwer fallen. Das verschafft Euch die Möglichkeit zur Flucht." Lillet grinste irgendwie hinterhältig und meinte lachend "gefällt mir". Der Meister grinste etwas und klemmte die Daumen hinter den Gürtel. "Habt ihr Fragen dazu?". Die beiden Frauen verneinten, Bertros sagte "Ich nehme an, wenn der Gegner eine Waffe trägt, sieht das etwas anders aus. Aber vermutlich dürfte das den heutigen Abend sprengen.". Gegner mit Waffen sind eine gefährliche Sache, als ungeübter Kämpfer würde ich mich da nicht dran wagen. Dafür braucht es Reflexe, die man erst antrainieren muss.". "Dann werde ich besser üben üben üben." meinte der Pater. "Aber grundsätzlich kann man einen Dolchhieb auf eine ähnliche Weise abwehren wie den Fausthieb, den wir heute demonstriert haben, allerdings ist dabei natürlich die Gefahr von Schnittwunden groß." führte der Meister aus. Bertros sagte "Nun ja. Besser ein Dolch in der Hand, als in der Kehle. Diese De....Leute sind nicht wirklich rücksichtsvoll gewesen.". Rakel grinste schief. "Welche De...ppen?" grinste der Meister "Seid ihr überfallen worden?". "Könnte man so sagen. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit ihr über die Situation in Westfall informiert seid?". Der Meister nickte leicht und fragte "Ihr meint die Defias?". "Genau.". Der Meister meinte "Keine einfache Sache, vor allem weil sie nur selten allein auftreten.". "Oh ja. Und ich befürchte, trotz eines gewissen Verständnisses für ihre Verbitterung kann ich die Methoden doch nicht gutheißen." sagte der Pater. Der Meister fragte "Kennt ihr die Techniken mit denen Krieger im Kampf Gegner einschüchtern?". "Nicht wirklich." meinte der Pater. Lillet lachte auf und fragte "anbrüllen?". Der Meister sagte "Ihr lacht... aber es hilft... zumindest dann, wenn man die richtige Tonlage trifft.". Rakel meinte "Ich kenn' nur die Taktiken kleiner Jungs im Waisenhaus. Kratzen, Treten, Spucken, Beißen ...". Der Pater meinte lächelnd "und kleiner Mädchen, nur, dass die auch Haare ziehen.". Rakel grinste und meinte "Sowas hab ich natürlich niiiie gemacht.". Lillet grinste ebenfalls. Der Meister erklärte "Es gibt Tonlagen, die in uns Ängste auslösen, bei manchen sogar so starke Ängste, dass es zur spontanen Darmentleerung kommt.". "Dann möchte ich die Technik, nicht kennenlernen." meinte Lillet lachend. "Das wäre sicher praktisch. Aber ich sollte mich vielleicht auf eine Art der Verteidigung konzentrieren." meinte der Pater. "Gegen mehrere Gegner ist es schwer, ohne regelmäßiges Kampftraining anzukommen, ich selbst behaupte von mir zwei Gegner gut unter Kontrolle halten zu können, aber bei dreien wird's allein auch für mich extrem schwierig, und ich mache den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als das Kämpfen trainieren.". Schließlich führte er den Schrei doch vor. Er holte tief Luft, konzentrierte sich einen Moment, schloss die Augen und stieß einen tiefen und extrem lauten, vibrierenden Schrei aus, der wohl am Besten zwischen brüllendem Oger und schreienden Drachen einzuordnen wäre. Er war dabei so laut, dass in der Nähe stehende schmerzende Ohren bekam, wie Rakel feststellen konnte. Etwas Geräuschempfindlichere wiederum dürften dabei gespürt haben, wie sich das Geräusch regelrecht in ihre Eingeweide und Knochen hinein vibrierte. Rakel wich erschrocken zwei Schritte zurück und Bertros zuckte zusammen. Lillet riss die Augen auf und sie begann leicht zu zittern, wie aufgewühlt, grinste dabei aber irre. Berath rief herüber "Nicht schlecht!". "Wahnsinn!" meinte Lillet. Die Gnomin quiekte leise auf und schaute sich erschrocken nach dem Oger um. James fragte "Was ist los, Sheridan? Du hörst dich an wie eine gebärende Frau!". Rakel fragte schockiert "Was?" und schaute zu James. Berath meinte "Ich wette ich schaffe das noch lauter...". Der Meister erklärte mit heiserer Stimme "Nachteil ist, dass man dann einige Stunden nur noch so sprechen kann..." er grinste etwas. Rakel hielt sich vorbeugend die Hände auf die Ohren. Meister Branwick erklärte James "Reine Demonstrationszwecke James.". Dieser wandte sich dann wieder seinen Schülern zu. Rakel sagte "Ich kann solche Geräusche nicht von mir geben, glaub ich." und nahm lieber Abstand. Sie lehnte sich an eine der Strohpuppen neben der Dolchgruppe. James klatschte gerade in die Hände und sagte "Also.. Das wäre das öffentliche Training. Der Rest bleibt festen Schülern der vorbehalten. Habt Ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?". Der Pater auf der anderen Hofseite sagte "Ich denke, darüber sollte ich nachdenken. Dieser Schrei dürfte sicher praktisch sein.". "Sehe ich auch so." meinte Lillet. Berath fragte Meister Febrosi "Ja... muss ich noch weiter mit Dolchen üben?". "Nein, Berath. Der Grundkurs reicht aus." beschied ihm dieser. Rakel meinte "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Brülltraining mit auf dem Programm steht." und grinste breit. Tigili ging zu Meister Branwick herüber und zupfelte an seiner Hose. Dieser sah zu der Gnomin herunter. "Ähm...ähm ...ach vergessen...Onkelchen, reden wir dann später weiter darüber?" meinte diese. "Onkelchen?" fragte Rakel. "Onkelchen?" fragte der Meister heiser und schmunzelte etwas. Bertros sagte zu Berath, der kund gab auch brüllen zu wollen, "Das ist einfach. Stellt Euch vor, die Tochter weint, weil der Sohn die Puppe kaputt gemacht hat, der Sohn brüllt, weil die Tochter ihm Ameisen ins Bett gelegt hat und die Frau meckert, weil du den Käse vergessen hast. Und dann Schrei!". Lillet lachte. Der Meister lachte auch heiser und blickte nickend in Bertros Richtung. James erläuterte derweil der Dame vom Fass die Konditionen für weiteres Lernen. Meister Branwick meinte heiser "Ja, wir können nachher sprechen junge Gnomendame.". Er fing damit an, den beiden Schreiunterricht zu geben, sie übten zunächst ein tiefes Brummen. Rakel beobachtete das bunte Treiben. Die Gnomin verabschiedete sich mit den Worten "Gut, ich lauf noch etwas durch die Sadt, wollte noch etwas basteln." und Rakel traute sich nicht, sie aufzuhalten. Das waren Entscheidungen der Meister. Aber immerhin erzählte sie James davon. "Gnome" begann der Pater lächelnd "irgendwie haben sie etwas kindhaftes an sich. Oder zumindest die zwei, die ich bisher getroffen habe.". "Sie sind oft sehr unbeschwert." stimmte der Meister heiser zu. Rakel schüttelte sich, als alle die Schreie übten und hielt sich die Ohren zu. James erklärte derweil die Pflichten der Schüler. "Ihr haltet die Schule sauber... macht Abschriften. Das sind im Grunde spontane Dinge.". Die Frau sah den Meister fragend an und ließ ihre Ohren los."Verzeiht was sagtet Ihr?". "Nochmal..." James grinste. "Ich bitte drum hier geht es zu wie bei Kreischenden Weibern." meinte die Frau. "Die Schule wird sauber gehalten, es wird für alle Anwesenden gekocht. Abschriften von Dokumenten werden angefertigt. Da gibt es einiges.". Die Frau nickte und senkte dann leicht den Kopf. "Ich kann keine Abschriften anfertigen... " sagte sie beschämt "ich kann nicht schreiben.". Meister Febrosi sagte "Tja... dann würden wir Euch das natürlich auch beibringen. Rakel hier zum Beispiel..." er deutet auf Rakel, die an der Puppe lehnte "bekommt auch Geschichtsunterricht.". Die Frau sah zu Rakel und nickte ihr kurz freundlich zu. Rakel lächelte. "Nun. Ich ich denke über dieses Angebot sollte ich eine Nacht drüber schlafen." meinte sie schließlich. "Natürlich." sagte Meister Febrosi. Rakel sagt "Wir haben auch Schlafräume in der Schule. Falls ihr keine eigene Wohnung habt in Sturmwind.". Sie dachte an ihre eigene Zeit vor der Schule. "Alle Techniken muss ich nicht lernen oder?" fragte die Frau. "Nein, Ihr dürft Euch spezialisieren." sagte der Meister. "Das ist gut." meinte sie. "Überlegt es Euch. Sollte Interesse bestehen, dann meldet Euch hier in der Schule oder schickt mit einen Brief." sagte der Meister. Die Frau sah betreten zu Boden. "Oh.." meinte James verlegen, denn schreiben konnte die Dame ja nicht. "Nun ich werde mich melden, persönlich." sagte diese. "Schade dass die Gnomin gegangen ist." fand Rakel. "Dann danke ich Euch schonmal für das Engagement im öffentlichen Unterricht." sagte Meister Febrosi. Nach dem Training right|thumb|Nach dem offenen Training in der SchuleSie gingen alle zusammen in die Schule, der Pater wollte Tee für die Schreier kochen, James ging sich die Beine vertreten und Rakel deckte den Tisch. Vorher aber machte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer frisch und zog sich um. Berath zeigte derweil den Damen die Waschgelegenheit im Keller. Rakel deckte den Tisch mit Teetassen, Untertassen, Zucker, Löffeln und stellte ein Stövchen bereit und rückte die Stühle zurecht. Schließlich ging sie wieder herunter, wo nach und nach die Gäste - nun gewaschen - zusammen standen. Meister Branwick sagte "Dann begleitet unsere Gäste doch einfach nach oben, Rakel, der Tee kommt gleich.". Rakel duftete leicht nach Rosen und führte die Gäste zum gedeckten Tisch. Der Meister schnappte die Teekanne hinter sich vom Ofen, es roch aromatisch nach Minztee. "So, dann gehen wir mal hinauf..." sagte er zu den letzten, die noch unten geblieben waren. Oben angekommen meinte er "Freie Platzwahl." und deutete auf den Tisch. Die Frau, die nicht lesen konnte und deren Namen Rakel immer noch nicht kannte sah zu ihr und sagte "Ich hoffe es ist gleich wo man sich hinsetzt.". Rakel sagte "Lustiger Weise ist der Platz frei geblieben, wo ich meistens sitze. Aber es ist völlig gleich." und der Meister pflichtete bei "Ja, ich sagte ja, Freie Platzwahl." er schmunzelte. Er schenkte Tee in die Tassen. Rakel sagte leise "Ich hätte Dschungelrankenwein mitbringen sollen. Aber vermutlich schmeckt der ohne die Wärme, den Blick auf das türkise Meer und die würzige Luft eh nur halb so gut.". Bertros fragte "Dschungelrankenwein? Wo kommt der denn her?". "Aus der Beutebucht, jedenfalls bekommt man ihn da." antwortete Rakel. "Oh. Aber ist das nicht eine völlig gesetzlose Stadt?" fragte der Pater. "Ja? Die Goblins waren recht zuvorkommend." sagte Rakel. "Oh. Nach den Erzählungen, die ich hörte, ist das kein Ort für eine junge Dame. Aber ihr seid vermutlich auch wehrhafter, als die, die ich kenne." fügte er hinzu. Rakel lächelte und meinte "Ich wünschte es wäre so. Aber dafür bin ich ja Schülerin hier. Ich war aber nicht alleine dort. Ich durfte meinen ...". Meister Sheridan sagte "Rakel lernt recht schnell, ich denke, bald kann sie es mit einigen Goblins dort aufnehmen, wenn es sein muss.". Er schmunzelte. Rakel wurde rot und sagte "Oh danke.". Sie nahm den Faden wieder auf. "Ich durfte Meister Febrosi begleiten und habe neben Geschichte und Akrobatik auch meinen ersten praktischen Unterricht bekommen.". Die Dame vom Fass verließ die Runde. "Es wird Zeit das ich mich aufmache.Eine.." sie räusperte sich "Erledigungen müssen noch gemacht werden.". Meister Branwick sagte ihr zunickend "Ihr wollt uns schon verlassen? In Ordnung, dann wünsche ich euch einen schönen Abend... Berath bringst du die Dame bitte zur Tür?". Rakel, die schon dafür aufgestanden war, setzte sich feixend wieder hin. Bertros fragte Rakel "Geschichte in einer Kampfkunstschule? Ihr habt breit gefächterte Interessen.". "Naja, wir bilden unsere Schüler gerne ganzheitlich aus." erklärte der Meister gen Bertros. James kam derweil zurück in die Schule. "Schließlich ist jemand, der breit gefächertes Wissen hat auch jemand, auf den man in vielen Lagen zählen kann.". "Ihr würdet staunen, welch mannigfaltige Literatur sich in der Schule befindet." sagte Rakel und schaute kurz zu ihrem Meister, der Anflug eines Grinsens umspielte ihre Lippen. James nickte in die Runde und nahm Platz. "Das klingt interessant. Und vermutlich andere Schwerpunkte, als die Bücherei in der Abtei." meinte der Pater lächelnd. "Bestimmt sogar andere Schwerpunkte." sagte Meister Branwick. "Ja, viel über Waffen und Kampftechniken natürlich. Aber auch ein erklägliches Regal voller Wissen um mein Steckenpferd." sagte Rakel und fügte erklärend hinzu "Kräuter und Mixturen". Der Pater staunte "Oh. Das ist auch mein Hobby. Auch wenn ich noch nicht sehr fortgeschritten bin." Lillet sagte "Darf ich fragen, was die Kampfkunstschule sonst macht, wo ihr eure Schüler ganzheitlich ausbildet? Nur Training scheint da etwas...in den Wind geschossen.". James sagte "Viel Zeit bleibt gar nicht mehr, bei der ganzen Ausbilderei." aber er lächelte dabei. Meister Branwick meinte "Nein... Unsere Schüler sollen später alle einmal selbst lehren. Und zum Lehren gehört eben auch das dazu gehörende Wissen. Nur wenige nehmen einen Ausbilder ernst, der ein Dummkopf ist." er zwinkerte. Berath meinte "Die meiste Zeit trainieren wir auf dem Teppich der Qual..." er grinste und Rakel warf Berath einen gequälten Blick zu. Sie sagte zu Berath "Ich schaff es immer noch nicht allein runter und rauf, Du?". "Der Spagat... den schaff ich... ist nicht so schwer." sagte Bearth eine wenig großspurig. Rakel schaute beeindruckt. Berath konnte kämpfen, er konnte mit fünf Bällen jonglieren und den Spagat konnte er auch schon. Es stand wohl außer Frage, wer die Ausbildung zuerst abschließe würde. Allerdings mied sie da Thema tunlichst. "Soll ich es vor machen?" fragte Berath. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit dem Bein schon so eine gute Idee ist." meinte Rakel. "Ich hab eben schon den Spagat geübt als ihr nicht da wart... vor dem Training." meinte er und Rakel staunte. Lillet sagte "Ich fragte mich nur, wie das finanziell aussieht. Jemand der andere Leute ausbildet verdient nur dann Geld, wenn der Ausgebildete irgendetwas von nutzen kann. Immer weiter Lehrer produzieren bringt ja nichts auf die Dauer, wenn ihr versteht. Wie verdient man als Kampfkünstler sein Geld?". "... Kopfgeldjäger..." meinte Berath. Meister Branwick sagte "Naja Miss Lillet, da gibt es mannigfaltige Möglichkeiten.". Sie erwiderte "Also werden doch nicht alle schlussendlich zu Ausbildern, sondern arbeiten auch außerhalb der Schule? Das hatte mich interessiert.". Der Meister erklärte "Leibwächter, Mitglied in der Armee, Objektschützer oder eben auch Ausbilder. Eskorten.". Rakel warf ein "Aber dann muss man die Ausbildung selbst bezahlen.". "Das erklärt eure breit gefächerten Lehrgänge." sagte Lillet. Bertros fragte "Bildet ihr auch ausserhalb der Schule aus?". Meister Branwick sagte "Ein spezieller Teil der Ausbildung findet außerhalb der Schule statt." er nickte Bertros zu. "Auf was würden sich so die Kosten betragen, wenn..sagen wir...Ausbilder der Schule nach Westfall reisen und den Bauern dort ein paar Grundlagen der Verteidigung zeigen würden?" fragte der Pater weiter. "Ich könnte das natürlich nie bezahlen....aber vielleicht eine der größeren Organisationen.". Berath meinte "Ich würde es umsonst machen... vorausgesetzt ihr wollt etwas über Bihänder lernen." und bekam von Rakel einen tadelnden Blick mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie hatte gelernt, dass in solchen Dingen den Meistern vorzugreifen unklug war. Meister Branwick zwirbelte seinen Bart und blickte zu Bertros hinüber. Dieser lachte und meinte lachend "Ich denke, das ist keine Bauernwaffe. Stab, Dolch und bare Fäuste.". "Aye, aber Mistgabeln kann man ähnlich führen..." wandte Berath ein. "Oh? Nun. ihr seid der Experte." sagte der Pater. "Dem einfachen Bürger würde ich immer zum Stab raten." meinte Meister Branwick. Lillet fragte "Und ihr verdient mit den Ausbildungen so viel, dass ihr dieses Gebäude hier nutzen könnt? Ich bin beeindruckt, hatte ich noch nicht wirklich von euch gehört.". Meister Branwick erklärte "Wir haben mit dem Adel von Stumrwind eine Abmachung, das wir den waffenlosen Nahkampf jedem auch kostenlos nahe bringen, der uns danach fragt. Lillet sagte "Tatsache? wie interessant. Und der Adel kriegt dafür Privatstunden, oder wie muss ich mir das vorstellen?" sie lachte. Der Meister erklärte grinsend und inzwischen weniger heiser "Nein, wir mussten unsere Schule genehmigen lassen, es war den hohen Damen und Herren nicht gerade genehm, dass der gewöhnliche Bürger das Kämpfen lernen kann, so wie ein Adliger.". "Und wie habt ihr das 'durchboxen' können?" fragte Lillet. "Nun sagen wir, ich habe einen sehr überzeugenden Geschäftspartner, der mich unterstützt. Und ich habe mit dem Adelsrat ausgemacht, dass ich nur den waffenlosen Kampf kostenfrei anbieten werde." erklärte Meister Branwick. "Die Preise für Kampfwaffen jedoch hat uns der Adel diktiert.". Bertros warf verärgert ein "Der gewöhnliche Bürger leidet und die Adligen sitzen in ihren Festungen und schauen zu.". Rakel meinte beschwichtigend "Wenigstens geben sie ab und an zum Winterhauchfest etwas für das Waisenhaus." und Berath meinte lächelnd "Nicht aufregen...". "Nicht aufregen? Dieser" begann der Pater, stoppte aber abrupt. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Leider." meinte Meister Branwick, das Thema wieder aufnehmend und zuckte mit den Schultern. Lillet sagte "Hm, gut, aber was soll man machen. Wer Gold hat, will immer noch mehr davon, nicht wahr?". Der Pater nickte resigniert. Rakel meinte "Ich könnte mir meine Ausbildung auch nicht leisten, wenn ich nicht vor hätte, bei Eignung irgendwann selbst zu unterrichten.". Berath sagte "Denkt daran: Der Adel ist vergänglich, das Volk bleibt.". Meister Branwick erläuterte "Mein Vorschlag war es zum Beispiel, einen dreistufigen Schwertunterricht anzubieten, der am Schluss nicht mehr als 100 Goldstücke gekostet hätte, aber alle Grundlagen beinhaltet hätte die man braucht. Durch den Adel allerdings sind die Preise für diesen Grundkurs nun bei 500 Goldstücken und bis zur Perfektion wiederum bei 1000 Goldstücken.". ((Natürlich ist das Emotegold. Niemand muss bei der Kampfkunstschule "echtes" Gold bezahlen, und bekommt aber auch den Wochenlohn nur per Emote, nicht wirklich. Die Preise habe ich an die früher genannten angeglichen. *grinst*)) "Aber wenn es zu viele Lehrer gibt, muss sich das Konzept vermutlich wandeln." vermutete Rakel. Lillet fragte "Und was müsst ihr davon an den Adel abdrücken?". Der Pater warf einen Blick auf seinen schmalen Geldbeutel. "Ein Drittel." sagte Meister Branwick. "hui" Lillet pfiff durch die Zähne. Bertros sagte "Und ich nehme mal an, das Drittel landet NICHT beim Waisenhaus.". "Vermutlich nicht." gab Rakel zu. "Dafür schau ich immer vorbei, wenn ich Zeit hab." fügte sie hinzu. "Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht wo das landet Bruder." meinte Meister Branwick. "Ein fauler Kompromiss eben, aber was soll man da machen?". "Naja, zwei Drittel behaltet ihr immerhin, das ist nicht wenig." stellte Lillet fest. Rakel dachte bei sich, dass aber bisher niemand da war, der für die Ausbildung zahlte. "Aber ja Bruder, wenn ihr uns einen Bauern aus dem Westfall anbringt, so werde ich ihn ausbilden." sagte der Meister. "Vermutlich werden die ihr Land nicht verlassen mögen." sagte Rakel und hielt ihre Tasse bei einem der in letzter Zeit sich häufenden, leichten Erdstöße. "Das Problem ist, dass die Bauern ihre Farmen nicht verlassen können. Das heißt, es müsste wohl jemand zu Ihnen hin." sagte der Pater. "Aber ich muss das Haus hier finanzieren und Löhne entrichten. Dazu kommen dann noch Steuern. Ich will mich nicht beklagen, es geht uns gut, aber das meiste von dem was wir verdienen fließt zurück in die Schule." erklärte Meister Branwick. "Umso erstaunlicher, das es hier so gut aussieht. Da kann ich nur Respekt äußern." fand Lillet. Berath meinte "Ja... ich putze auch immer gern..." und Rakel verbiss sich einen Kommentar. Es stimmte, heute hatte Berath geputzt, aber meist war sie es gewesen, zumal in der Zeit seiner Krankheit. "Hätte ich nie vermutet!" sagte Lillet überrascht. Rakel sagte "Wir Schüler halten Haus und Hof sauber. Pflegen die Strohpuppen, Fegen, Wischen, ... was so anfällt." und Berath sagte "Schwesterchen....", er deutete auf Rakel, "ist außerdem unsere Krankenschwester.". "Naja... Licht kann ich nicht wirken... aber ansonsten ... ja." sagte Rakel. Meister Branwick überlegte "Hrrmmm... vielleicht ließe sich da die eine oder andere Möglichkeit finden Bruder, für die Bauern. Man müsste überlegen.". und der Pater sagte "Ich danke euch, Meister Sheridan.". Rakel begann "Vielleicht könnte man..." und brach wieder ab. Sie hatte gelernt, Vorschläge nicht öffentlich zu machen, sondern zunächst mit einem Meister zu besprechen. Bertros sagte "Und wo wir das Thema haben. Fräulein Rakel, darf ich mir Euren Arm ansehen? Er schaut mich schon die ganze Zeit vorwurfsvoll an.". "Huch? Wie habt ihr das bemerkt?" fragte diese. "Nun. Ihr habt einen Schlag auf den Arm abbekommen und seid zu stark zusammengezuckt. Und ich kenne mich auch ein wenig mit der Heilkunde aus.". Berath fragte erschrocken "Schwesterchen, du bist verletzt?!". Rakel krempelte den rechten Ärmel hoch. Der Verband ist am oberen Bereich nach innen hin ein wenig dunkel. "Setzt euch bitte. Ich sehe mir das mal an." sagte der Pater, machte Rakel Platz, die sich auf seinen Stuhl setze. "Ja Berath, ich hab das erste praktische Waffentraining damit beendet, mich aufzuschlitzen." meinte sie etwas zerknirscht. James sah herüber und schmunzelte. Der Pater kniete nieder. Rakel wickelte den Verband ab. Rakels Arm war auf der Innenseite, eine Handbreit unter dem Ellenbogen bis zur Oberseite hin verletzt, zum Glück nicht tief, aber die Wunde hatte wieder begonnen zu bluten. Berath blickte besorgt auf Rakels Arm. Bertros sagt: "Hm..nun. der Schnitt ist nicht wirklich tief, aber ein wenig entzündet.". Rakel sagte "Es ist nur ein Kratzer, aber er geht immer wieder auf. Als ich den Schlag abfing vorhin, muss es passiert sein.". Bertros sagte "Wenn ihr erlaubt. Mir sind als Priester ein paar Fähigkeiten gegeben....". Rakel erlaubte. Berath legte ihr eine Hand auf den Kopf und fragte "Was machst du für Sachen?". "Naja Berath, mein Meister hat sich einfach gewehrt!" sagte sie grinsend. James grinste. Rakel fuhr fort: "Ich hab mich weg gerollt und dabei ... hab ich mich verletzt.". Berath sah strafend zu Meister Febrosi. "So eine Frechheit aber auch." meinte der Pater lächelnd. "Fand ich auch.". Rakel zwinkerte. "So. und jetzt haltet still. Es wird nicht wehtun." meinte der Pater. Rakel schloss ihren Mund und schaute artig zu dem Pater auf. Dieser legt eine Hand auf Rakels Wunde und umfasste mit der anderen das Symbol an der Kette um seinen Hals. "Licht, ich bitte Dich, nimm die Krankheiten von dieser deiner Tochter und schließe ihre Wunden.". Berath sah immer noch besorgt auf die Verletzung. Der Pater schloss die Augen und ein kurzes warmes Licht umspielte die Verletzung, die sich langsam schloss, auch die Entzündung schwand. Er schaute auf Rakels Arm. "Bewegt Euren Arm bitte. Geht es Euch besser?". James schaute gespannt über den Tisch. Rakel bewegte den Arm. "Ja, es fühlt sich besser an.". Berath sah erleichtert auf die Wunde. "Das freut mich" der Pater lächelte. Auf Rakels Arm war nur noch ein etwas hellerer Hautstreifen zu sehen, wo vorher die Wunde gewesen war. Der Pater nahm seine Tasse und wechselte den Stuhl. "Vielen Dank, Pater." sagte Rakel. Berath sank erleichtert auf den Stuhl und sah aus, als hätte der Pater einen Dolch aus Rakels Herzen geholt. "Aber gerne doch." sagte der Pater. Lillet sagte zu Meister Branwick "Was mir grad einfällt, werden Eure Leute nicht vom Adel Rekrutiert für die umkämpften Regionen? Wo man doch hier schonmal Kämpfer ausbildet.". "Nein, das habe ich kategorisch abgelehnt. Jemanden ganzheitlich auszubilden, um ihn dann abschließend auf den Schlachtfeldern zu verheizen, wäre tragisch.". "Erstaunlich, dass sie trotzdem zustimmten. Habt ihr sie angeschrien?" sie lachte "Oder was für mysteriöse Fähigkeiten kamen da zum Einsatz?". "Wie ich sagte, mein Geschäftspartner kann sehr überzeugend sein." er schmunzelte. "So einen Geschäftspartner würde ich auch gerne kennen." sie grinste. Der Meister lachte etwas. "Er ist ein großer und einflussreicher Mann, und doch kennen ihn die wenigsten. Ein Seehändler auf der nördlichen Mahlstromlinie.". "Ein Seehändler hat so viel Macht. Muss ja interessante Ladung sein..." Lillet schmunzelte. "Ja, er handelt mit allem möglichen. Gerade laufen Waffen verdammt gut, meinte er vor kurzem.". "Bei dem Waffen und Soldatenverschleiß in Nordend kein Wunder." sagte Lillet. "Und naja, manchmal arbeite ich auch für ihn. Beschütze seine Waren, oder aber ihn selbst. Das ist ihn auch einiges wert." erklärte der Meister. "Merkwürdig, dass er dann so unbekannt ist, wenn er unsere Soldaten versorgt. Scheint scheu zu sein, der Gute." stellte Lillet fest. "Ja, er scheut die Öffentlichkeit... er hat eine seltene und sehr entstellende Hautkrankheit.. außerdem möchte er ungern, dass seine Familie in Gefahr gerät. Es gibt genügend andere einflussreiche Händler die ihm seinen Erfolg neiden. James fragte "Alles wieder heil, Rakel?." Der Pater schob Rakels Tasse auf ihre Seite des Tisches. Rakel nickte dankend und meinte dann zu Berath "Und Berath schau nicht so. Ich werde noch oft Blessuren haben.". "Ich werde noch krank vor Sorge, Schwesterchen." meinte dieser. Rakel griff nach ihrer Tasse. "Nun, wenn das der Fall ist und ich in Sturmwind bin, sagt Bescheid." sagte der Pater und lächelte. "Gern." sagte Rakel und trankt noch einen Schluck Tee. "Dann können wir deinen praktischen Unterricht ja bald wieder aufnehmen." meinte James und Rakel nickte eifrig. "Dann ist es nicht jedesmal der Spagat, mit dem Ihr mich quält, Meister." sagte sie und ihr Blick ruhte kurz auf James. Dieser lächelte. "Wenn ich Euch einen Rat geben darf, seid nicht zu fürsorglich. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht und meine Tochter ist jetzt in Nordend, damit ich ihr nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehe, statt in Seenhain." meinte der Pater zu Berath. Dieser lachte. "Der Spagat ist doch so einfach..." sagte Berath. Aber Rakel beachtete es kaum, sie wollte ihre Idee, die ihr vorhin gekommen war, mit Meister Branwick besprechen, bevor der Pater aus dem Hau wäre. "Meister Branwick? Habt Ihr eine Minute für mich?" fragte sie. Er blickte zu Rakel und nickte ihr zu. "Sicher, ich folge dir.". "Wir sind sofort zurück." sagte Rakel und der Meister meinte in die Runde "Entschuldigt mich bitte einen Moment.". Rakel ging außer Hörweite des Tisches. "Hrrm?" machte der Meister freundlich drein sehend. Rakel sagte leise "Ich wollte fragen, ob wir den Bauern helfen können, indem wir das irgendwann damit verbinden, das Lehren zu lehren. Also die Schüler die Bauern unterrichten zu lassen unter Aufsicht der Meister. Dann kann man uns nicht vorwerfen, das Gebot des Adels zu umgehen, und den Bauern würde auch geholfen. Das müsste natürlich vor Ort geschehen.". Der Meister nickte leicht. Rakel sagte "Aber ich habe gelernt, erst Euch zu fragen." und grinste leicht. Der Meister antwortete leise "Eine gute Idee Rakel, unsere Einschränkungen auf diese Schule hier beruhen wirklich nur auf den Meistern. Doch, das hört sich sehr gut an. für deine Rücksichtnahme. Dir geht es soweit gut?" fragte er. Rakel nickte. "Ja. Nur der Spagat... da müsste ich irgendwann wissen, wie ich die Muskeln trainiere. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit.". Der Meister fragte "Du wolltest lieber beim Dolchen dabei sein vorhin?". Rakel nickte. "Ja, weil das mein Fach ist, aber die Übungen bei Euch waren auch sehr interessant." meinte sie lächelnd. "Meister Febrosi bringt dir das bestimmt auch in Privatstunden bei.". Privatstunden klangen gut, fand Rakel. "Ja, insofern war es bestimmt besser so. Aber Geduld is ja nicht unbedingt meine Stärke." sie grinste leicht. Der Meister erklärte "Ich wollte heute, dass Berath dort ist, damit er auch einmal sieht, dass es andere Techniken und Waffen gibt.". Rakel nickte und freute sich, dass der Meister ihr seine Entscheidung erklärte. "Und das mit dem Spagat... das machen wir, aber es wird 'ne wackelige Angelegenheit." er zwinkerte "Könnte auch schmerzhaft werden.". Rakel schmunzelte. "Ich glaube wir sollten die Gäste nicht länger warten lassen." meinte sie schließlich. "Ja, du hast recht.". Ihr Meister verbeugte sich leicht und ließ ihr den Vortritt. "Nach Euch, Miss.". Als sie zum Tisch zurück kamen, sagte Lillet gerade lachend "Ihr kennt mich doch gar nicht, und folgt trotzdem direkt meinem Geheiß. Ich muss ja ganz schön Eindruck machen.". Berath sagte "Hübschen Frauen gebe ich gern Recht..." er zwinkerte. "Würdet ihr mich ins Bilde setzen?" fragte Meister Branwick. "Wir sprachen von seiner Brustbehaarung, und wie sehr sie mich nicht umhaut.". Rakel lachte los und Lillet grinste. "Wie wär's mit rasieren?" fragte Rakel und kicherte. Berath lachte "Das darfst du gern übernehmen, Schwesterchen...". "Auwei..." meinte Meister Branwick grinsend. Bertros sagte "Wir zwei hübschen haben uns natürlich herausgehalten." und nickte James zu. Dieser meinte "Fragen wir doch Estrid, ob sie da nicht was wegbrennen möchte.". "Wenn er dazu seinen Zweihänder nutzt, schaue ich gerne dabei zu." meinte Lillet lachend. Berath wurde schlagartig ernst. Berath sagte "Ich würde dieses Schwert niemals entweihen...". Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die Inschrift 'Dunkelblick'. Lillet sagte "Entweihen? durch Zweckentfremden?" sie hob die Augenbraue. "Dieses Schwert ist mir heilig... ich scherze nicht darüber." erklärte Berath. Lillet sagte "Unabsichtig einen wunden Punkt getroffen.". Sie seufzte "Mein Talent lässt mich nicht im Stich.". Berath winkte ab. "Ist nicht eure Schuld." meinte er. "Meine aufrechte Entschuldigung." sagte Lillet und Berath nickte, um die Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Rakel sagte Ein Tipp, Berath, warte mit der Entscheidung, wie deine Herzdame dazu steht. Vielleicht liebt sie üppiges Brusthaar. Meister Branwick schmunzelte ein wenig und nippte von seinem Tee. Rakel schmunzelte vor sich hin. "Jeneta hab ich seit dem Vorfall im Kanal nicht mehr gesehen..." meinte Berath. "Oh das tut mir leid, Berath." sagte Rakel. "Vielleicht hast du sie ein wenig überrumpelt." sagte James. "Oder sie ist schüchtern." meinte Rakel. "Allerdings kommt man mit schüchtern nicht sehr weit." stellte sie fest und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. James sagte "Hmm.. oder sie sitzt wartend im Kanal.". Rakel lachte los. "Das wirds sein.". "Vielleicht sollte ich nochmal im Kanal schwimmen... sie taucht bestimmt wieder auf." meinte Berath lachend. "Ich denke ungern an das Schwimmen dort zurück... bäh" sagte Rakel. Meister Branwick sagte "Aber doch nicht bei den Krokolisken.". Berath meinte "Es war ein guter Tag...". Der Pater wandt ein "Das Wasser sieht nicht sehr sauber aus." und Rakel bestätigte "Das täuscht auch nicht.". James sagte "Die sind noch das kleinste Problem.". "Krokolisken? In den Kanälen? ich dachte, das wäre nur so eine Legende." der Pater sah erschrocken aus. Meister Branwick schüttelte schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf. Rakel sagte "Vor allem war Berath da noch mit Krücken unterwegs.". Berath sagte "Krokolisken ringen ist ein schöner Sport.". "Sagte der Mann, der sich nicht an seine Brustbehaarung traut." kam es von Lillet schlagfertig zurück. James lachte los. "Eine scharfe Zunge." meinte er und grinste. Der Pater meinte "Nun ja, wenn ihr euch entschieden habt, ich kenne da einen guten Barbier.". Meister Branwick erläuterte "Das denken die meisten Bruder... aber ich habe mit eignen Augen einen von ihnen gesehen.". "Oh oh... und was ist aus dem Tier geworden? An den Stegen angeln Kinder!" Bertros schaute entsetzt drein. "Ich weiß es nicht... so schnell wei es da war, war es auch schon wieder in der Brühe abgetaucht." sagte der Meister. "Das ist nicht gut. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Wache das glauben würde." meinte der Pater. "Oh, ich habe es ihnen damals gesagt, die haben mich lediglich ausgelacht." erklärte der Meister. Berath sagte "Aye, in den Sumpflanden habe ich mit den Krokolisken gerungen... Mit gebrochenem Bein und Krücken...". Rakel schaute beunruhigt zu Berath. Lillet schien einen kurzen Moment belustigt, fing sich aber wieder. Bertros warf einen kurzen Blick auf Berath. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht wusste, wieviel er glauben sollte. "Ich habe dir doch die Perle geschenkt, oder? Rate woher ich sie habe." sagte Berath. Rakel sagt: "Aus einem Krokolisken?". "Aus eben diesem Krokolisken." sagte Berath. "Was meinst du, soll ich eine Kette daraus machen?" fragte Rakel. Lillet sagte "Eine Perle aus einem Krokolisken...möge sie nicht aus dessen hinterem Ende stammen." und lachte. "Lies den Brief darin steht die Antwort..." sagte Berath. "Ja ich les deine Briefe nachher." meinte Rakel grinsend. "Ich hätte wie es scheint keine Briefe schicken sollen... ihr wart ja alle weg." meinte er. "Tut mir leid." sagte Rakel. Aber weil ich ein gutes Brüderchen bin habe ich das brav gemacht...". "brav" fand Rakel. Der Pater brach auf, Meister Branwick begleitete ihn zur Tür. Berath holte ein kleines Säckchen herbei und ließ die anwesenden raten, was darin wäre. "Mmmh. eine Banane, Schokolade und ein Tiegel mit Salbe?" fragte Rakel. Schließlich öffnete Berath den Beutel und leerte den Inhalt auf den Tisch. Eine Hand seines Vaters.". "Oh Berath!" sagte James. "Wie appetitlich!" meinte Rakel. James sagte "Pack das Ding weg. Das hat hier auf dem Tisch nichts verloren.". Lillet verspätete sich etwas mit ihrem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck. Berath brummelte und packte die Hand in das Säckchen zurück, diesen hängte er an seinen Gürtel. "Wenn ihr wüsstet was auf meiner Reise alles passierte..." meinte er. Lillet sagte "Ähm,ich frage wirklich ungern, aber abgetrennte Gliedmaßen - schleppt ihr sowas öfter rum?". James meinte trocken "Ich persönlich vermeide es.." und Berath erklärte "Nein... ich war in Lordearon um meinen Vater zu suchen... Ich fand ihn, ein Verlassener, und musste ihn töten. Die Hand nahm ich mit um wenigstens einen Teil von ihm bestatten zu können.". "Ja, ich verstehe." meinte Rakel und Lillet sagte "Mein Vater ist leider auch zu einem Verlassenen geworden. Töten konnte ich ihn allerdings nicht. Ihr habt mein Beileid.". Rakel sagte "Und Berath ist nur meinetwegen dahin aufgebrochen.". "Für dich mach ich doch alles, Schwesterchen." sagte er und lächelte Rakel an. "Sogar mit Krokolisken ringen." stellte diese fest. "Natürlich... Hoffentlich wird die Kette schön..." sagte Berath und Rakel erklärte Lillet "Ich forsche meiner Vergangenheit nach und es scheint so zu sein, dass sich der Weg unserer Familien früher einmal kreuzte." "Oh, wirklich, was für ein Zufall." sagte Lillet. "Ja... allerdings. Ich mag es noch gar nicht so recht glauben." sagte Rakel. Berath meinte "Zufälle gibt es nicht... Schicksal, der Zeitlose wollte es so.". Lillet sah erstaunt aus. James fragte "Äh.. Rakel, wie lange, sagtest du, dauert es bis ich die Fäden ziehen darf?". Rakel sagte "Sieben bis elf Tage. Und die ziehe ich.". "Wenn du meinst..." sagte er. Beraths Bericht right|thumb|Beraths Bericht"Ich nehme an ich muss gleich noch genauer Bericht erstatten, Meister?". "Wenn es dir zu spät ist, dann kann das bis morgen warten." sagte James. "Nein... ich hab kann das schon noch machen...". "Dann erzähl mal." forderte ihn James auf. Berath begann zu erzählen. "Nun... als ich am Samstag aufbrach kam ich bis nach Seenhain... ohne Zwischenfälle. Am nächsten Tag wurde ich von Schwarzfelsorks überfallen... ein Paladin rettete mir das Leben. In Thelsamar schloss ich mich einer Gruppe Kopfgeldjäger an und erledigte mit ihnen einen Ogerhäuptling...". "Auf Krücken?" fragte Rakel nach. "Ich musste ja wieder zu Geld kommen... die Orks haben alles Mitgehen lassen. Ja... auf Krücken... Ich hab nur sein Versteck aufgespürt..." Meister Branwick hob eine Augenbraue und lauschte Beraths Erzählungen mit etwas skeptischer Miene. Berath erzählte weiter "Da ich nun ohne Pferd war, ging ich nach Menethil... auf dem Weg dorthin wurde ich von diesem Krokilisken angegriffen.". "Hast du eine Wunderheilung erfahren?" fragte Meister Branwick. "Nein... Auf dem Boden liegend habe ich mit dem Vieh gerungen und es mit einem Messer erstochen..." erzählte Berath und Rakel schaute beeindruckt. "In Menethil behandelte mich ein Arzt... Ich zog weiter Richtung Arathihochland und Burg Stromgarde... Dort stellte sich heraus das mein "alter Bekannter" zum "Syndikat", wie sie dort genannt wurden, gehört.". left|thumb|Beraths BerichtMeister Branwick hobt kaum merklich eine Braue und James verengte die Augen ein wenig. Rakel sagte "Da hatte ich es ja richtig ruhig und beschaulich im Vergleich.". Berath erzählte weiter: "Bis nach Lohenscheit verlief die Reise relativ ruhig... Ich machte mich von Lohenscheit aus auf den Weg zu unserem alten Hof... dort fand ich das Tagebuch... darin lag eine Einladung die an meinen Vater gerichtet war...". Lillet sagte "Ich möchte euch ja nur ungerne in Eurer spannenden Berichterstattung unterbrechen, aber da es gerade etwas privater in dieser Runde wird und ich sowieso den Heimweg antreten wollte...Einen schönen Abend noch allerseits.". Sie erhob sich und lächelte in die Runde. Rakel brachte sie zur Tür. Als sie wieder hoch kam, meinte James gerade "Keine Idioten, wie sonst üblich.". Berath erzählte nun, wo Rakel zurück war, weiter: "Gut gut... wo war ich... ach ja. Die Einladung führte mich nach Fenris... dort war auch mein Vater einmal... Auf dem Rückweg zum Hof wurde er getötet... ermordet.". Rakel fragte "Hatte das was mit Fenris zu tun?". "Ja... er hat sich geweigert dem Burgherr zu helfen... und deshalb.". Rakel fragte sich, woher Berath das wusste, dieser fuhr sich zur Anschauung mit dem Daumen über die Kehle. "Irgendwas ist faul mit dieser Burg Fenris." stellte Rakel fest. "Lebt da heute noch wer?" fragte sie. Berath nickte. "Gnolle... Untote Gnolle. Nunja... ich suchte weiter nach meinem Vater und begegnete ihm zufällig auf dem Weg zurück zum Hof. Ich versuchte mit ihm zu reden... aber er war nicht sehr zugänglich... als ich auf ihn zu kam schlug er mit diesem Schwert nach mir...". Berath deutete auf das große Schwert. "Und er war inzwischen ein Verlassener?" fragte Rakel. "Unser Familienschwert... Ich entging dem Schlag und schoß mit der Armbrust auf ihn... ich traf ihn direkt ins Herz... Ich schnitt eine Hand..." er tätschelte den Beutel "ab und nahm unser Familienschwert an mich.". "Das hat ihn getötet?" fragte Rakel erstaunt. "Ich hoffe es... einen Puls hatte er nicht... Und er hat nichts getan als ich die Hand an mich nahm... und das Schwert..." meinte Berath. "Naja... ich dachte... bei Untoten funktioniert das Herz eh nicht. Äh aber keine Ahnung." sie nickte nachdenklich. "Vielleicht lebt er noch..." Berath zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gibt viele Arten von Untoten, Rakel." meinte Meister Branwick. Rakel nickte. "Die Ghule sind zum Beispiel voll mit Blut.". Berath sagte "Ich hatte jetzt aber kein Geld mehr und nahm die nächste Fähre hierher... einen Piratenüberfall später war ich hier...". Rakel grinste. "Du hast nichts ausgelassen, oder? Man sollte einen Heldenepos darüber singen." sie meinte das trotz des scherzhaften Tonfalles wohl ernst. Meister Branwick meinte "Vielleicht sollten wir für Berath einen Barden engagieren." und zwinkerte. Berath sagte "Naja... ich hab noch den Piratenkapitän dieser Piraten getötet... enthauptet mit dem Schwert... aber ansonsten habe ich nicht ausgelassen...". Rakel schmunzelte. "Aber das wichtigste...", sagte Rakel, "In dem Buch wird meine Familie erwähnt, meint Berath. Ich werde es morgen in Ruhe studieren.". "Aye... ein Wagen auf dem 'Der große Ringelblum' stand... zwei Kinder und eine Frau..." sagte Berath. "Meine Eltern und meine Geschwister..." Rakel lächelte. Meister Branwick sagte "Rakel Ringelbum also?" und schmunzelte. "Es war wohl der Künstlername." erklärte Rakel lächelnd. "Aye... Norik hieß ihr Sohn glaube ich..." sagte Berath. Rakel erzählte "Und der Pater, der mich damals retttete meinte, ich solle ihn besser nicht tragen.". "Hrrmmm.... warum hat er wohl nicht gesagt, oder?". "Doch Er hatte Angst.". "Er wollte schon diese Auskunft kaum rausgeben." fügte James an. "Er war froh, sich und mich mit heiler Haut damals da raus zu bekommen. Habe ich euch das noch gar nicht erzählt?" fragte sie. "Doch, aber den Namen bisher nicht." meinte der Meister. "Freut mich jedenfalls das du voran kommst damit." sagte er. Berath fragte "Bist du sicher das dein Bruder tot ist?". "Der Pater meinte, ich hätte einen. Der bei meinem Wagen lag... tot. Es könnte natürlich auch ein anderer Junge gewesen sein, aber das wäre unwahrscheinlich.". "Stimmt..." meinte Berath. Rakel sagte "Wer weiß, vielleicht ... aber was will man nach 15 Jahren noch finden?". Sie seufzte. Schließlich stand sie auf und sagte "Werte Meister und Mitschüler, ich gehe nun schlafen." sie lächelte. "Mach das Rakel." sagte Meister Branwick. "Schlaf gut." sagte Meister Febrosi und nickte ihr zu. "Deine Mischung hast du fertig?" fragte Meister Branwick. "Schon lange." sagte Rakel. "Gut, wir werden sie in den nächsten Tagen mal testen." sagte ihr Meister. Berath sagte "Schlaf gut, Schwesterchen." und umarmte Rakel. "Will noch jemand eine Umarmung?" fragte Rakel grinsend, "Sonst bin ich nun weg.". James grinste breit "Leg dich ruhig hin.". Meister Branwick lachte etwas und winkte Rakel nach. Rakel schaute von der Treppe noch einmal zu James, ging dann aber bald weiter. Keine Umarmung und ein Bett ohne James.